


Eclipse of the Seeker

by Eravalefantasy



Series: Nothing Like the Sun [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Minrathous, Seekers of Truth, Tevinter Imperium, Trevelyan Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: Every story has its start. Before the Temple of Sacred Ashes, before Kirkwall, before the Fifth Blight ravaged Thedas. . .a young woman defied the Templar Order and her family to become a Seeker of Truth. Thrown at the goodwill of Lady Cassandra Pentaghast, Right Hand of the Divine, Valerie Trevelyan began her journey.





	1. The Arrival

9:27 Dragon

___In wars of faith, there is no victor; those who survive are left broken and lost. Never forget it falls to us to keep the balance; shields buckle, swords break -the Maker knows the strength within you, Cassandra. May His light never falter in your heart._

Closing the book, a gift from Byron her mentor, Cassandra Pentaghast directed her attention out the window and into the courtyard of the Grand Cathedral. Alone thanks to the early hour, these silent moments often the most cherished of her day. This day, however, the past invaded her solitude.  

_“Behind you!” Cassandra heard Byron shout a warning as she struggled to hold back two blood mages using her sword. The rush of air at her back, the twang of steel and armor clashing, followed by a grunt and Byron falling to his knee forced her hand. Cassandra called on every muscle to push the mages away, spinning her left, she cut the first one down, sending him to the ground. Unleashing a battle cry, Cassandra advanced on the second, slicing right and back left, a final slash of her sword felled the second._

_Her opponents beaten, Cassandra approached Frenic and the remaining blood mages._

_“Release her. . .now!” Holding her sword out, she pointed toward Frenic. Avexis, their charge, lay limp in his arms. The sounds of approaching men in the distance alerted all in the glade to Seeker reinforcements._

_“Your comrades are too late, Dragon Hunter.” Frenic mocked her, retreating with their prize. “This round belongs to me.”  Cassandra continued her advance until the mages retreated from the glade._

_Wheeling around to see her mentor prone on the ground, she gasped. “Byron!” Cassandra ran to his side; she’d allowed the blood mages led by Frenic to escape into the night with Avexis, the young mage. Byron lay broken and bleeding, her failure to protect Avexis and Byron hardened Cassandra._

_“Cassandra,” Byron closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Cassandra. . .hate can only breed more hate.”_

_Five years_ , Cassandra reflected, so _much has changed and so much remains hidden from us_. Byron had been more than mentor, but Cassandra could not afford to be sentimental. She’d seen what allowing someone too close could do. Byron died at the hands of corruption in her eyes and Galyan had left her, not out of anger but the Circle Mage had his own path to follow; they could not continue without scrutiny. “Enough of this,” Cassandra said, shedding her private self; she prepared to greet the day as the Right Hand.  

In service to the Most Holy, Divine Beatrix III, Cassandra understood the expectations placed on her. Audiences were rare and reserved for the most important guests and petitioners. Often meeting with many who ventured to the Grand Cathedral, Cassandra would bring their concerns to the Sunburst Throne in private.

Two years had passed since Ferelden’s King Maric disappeared, and his son Cailan assumed the Ferelden throne. Peace remained between Orlais and Ferelden since Celene I assumed control of the Orlesian Empire. Where serenity should rest, Cassandra found only suspicion in the loss of a king giving way to a young ruler and the slow turn of a brilliant woman into old age. Her concerns for Divine Beatrix III occupied the rest of her walk.

The loud march of boots on the stones on the main floor interrupted Cassandra’s thoughts followed by the swift feet of one attendant.  “Lady Cassandra, a contingent of Seekers from Montsimmard requests an audience-”

Cassandra nodded, but her controlled voice and rigid stance rebelled against the intrusion. “Tell them to wait; it is far too early to disturb the Most Holy.”

The attendant lowered her voice and stepped as close as she dared. “My lady, they are requesting a private meeting with you.”

“Show them to the east receiving room.” Cassandra paused; a curt nod of her head released the attendant to her duty. Closing her eyes, she exhaled rolling her shoulders back. Her steps, cautious at first settled into a confident stride, carrying her down flights of stairs, waving away offers from attendants and guards alike. Whatever the news, the purpose of this visit would no doubt sour her morning.

_________

The petitioners from Montsimmard waited in a small group, except for a single member of the party. A young woman stood apart staring out one of the large windows. Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the group, none of whom she recognized. _So this is what the Seekers have become; betray the righteous and the wolves descend_. Unable to hide her scorn, she stood a fair distance away from the group, arms crossed. “You wished to see me?”

The most senior among them, Seeker Abelard requested a private conference. Cassandra scoffed without concern for propriety, sending the group into a flurry of whispered words and cautious glances. The young woman at the window snickered and shook her head.

Cassandra’s annoyed glare at the man caused him to fumble over his words. He handed a parchment to her, and Cassandra scanned the document before taking a long hard look at those standing before her. The letter, written on behalf of Lady Seeker Nicoline, requested a reassignment for a young Seeker.

Cassandra had been fifteen at her induction, the youngest ever allowed. It seemed the young woman, at sixteen years, proved a challenge. Being noble born and from a respected and pious family, the letter requested Cassandra’s unique qualifications would be better suited to shape the woman into a proper representative of the Seekers of Truth.   

“You give me a letter from Lady Seeker Nicoline, unsigned and without her seal and expect me to do what? Play wet nurse to a child you cannot control? Perhaps you forget where you are, this is not a simple Chantry where you leave your problems at the door and pray the Sisters will intervene.” The sigh of disgust falling from Cassandra distressed the Seeker contingent. The group took a collective step back. Cassandra, noticing the young woman made no remarks, crossed the room to face her. “You will follow me.”

A single nod in response, the young Seeker fell into step and followed Cassandra to the door. The party moved to follow, and at the sound of their footfalls, Cassandra turned. “The rest of you will remain here. Do not wander.”

A small office on the main floor would suit Cassandra plans. She wanted to talk with the young woman and determine her next course of action. “Do you have a name?”

“Yes, Lady Pentaghast, I do,” she replied, but before the woman could continue Cassandra halted her steps.

“No, you will call me Cassandra. We will not use titles. You may be of noble birth, but you are a Seeker. Now, what is your name?” Cassandra continued her path through the halls reaching the office door.

The woman stopped, held out her hand and smiled. “My name is Valerie Trevelyan.”

Surprised at the young woman’s warmth, Cassandra recovered shaking her hand before she gestured to a chair. “Please, sit.”

Leaning back in her own chair, amusement crossed her features when Valerie did the same. A slight hint of a smile on Valerie’s face intrigued Cassandra. “You test your limits more than you should.” She waited for Valerie’s reaction.

“Yes, and if I have offended-” Valerie began.

Holding up her hand, Cassandra stopped Valerie’s apology. “You have not offended me.” Cassandra sighed. “Your handlers presume too much.” Unaware of her darkening expression, Cassandra’s narrowed eyes and pursed lips disturbed Valerie.

She pitched forward gripping edge of the desk to plead for understanding. “I want to be a Seeker. If you won’t let me stay send me somewhere else, please! I can’t go back to the Order. I won’t go back.”

“Calm yourself, Valerie,” Cassandra tapped the top of her desk, “Are you capable of explaining why you have been brought here?”

Valerie nodded; she closed her eyes and exhaled long and deep. Cassandra, able to see the tension release in the young woman realized she’d had proper training; attributing her outburst to immaturity rather than lack of ability. “Good, Valerie. When you are ready, clear your thoughts and speak plain.”

_The Knight Captain paced in his office throwing up his hands as he glanced at her. Valerie stood at attention, her expression blank._

_“You cannot remain, that is the truth of it Valerie.” He turned and pounded on the desk. Valerie remained unmoved. His wide eyes and disbelieving stare at her made his decision even worse. “All Templars must commit and that commitment begins with lyrium. Blood or no, I cannot look the other way.” Her blank expression angered him further. “Valerie, I order you to take lyrium.”_

_“No, blood or no, lyrium must be taken of free will and I will not.” She stood staring ahead not meeting her cousin’s eyes._

_Pushing away from his desk, he softened his tone moving within arm’s reach. Clasping Valerie’s shoulders, he tried once again to convince her. “Valerie, you’re too young to be out on your own. What will Melisande do when she finds out you’ve disgraced the family?”_

_At the mention of her mother, Valerie pressed her lips together, the act of preservation meant to silence her growing agitation. The Knight Captain was a cousin, albeit removed but he could appeal to Lady Trevelyan and bringing Melisande Trevelyan into a question of faith and honor-Valerie would lose. Stepping back, she settled her nerves before speaking. “Was my request to join the Seekers of Truth accepted and sent?”_

_He turned from her and paused at the desk. “Valerie, how will you commit to be a Seeker of Truth when you could not give the Order your respect?”_

“You refused?” Cassandra asked, she’d not heard of any serving without complying. She watched Valerie find composure once more, impressed at her control. _She has potential_ , Cassandra concluded, _I will have to refine her disposition in public, but she is still young._

Cassandra tapped the desk her eyes fixed on Valerie’s eager eyes. A slight narrowing of her eyes met with the same intensity. “You will speak plain, I do not tolerate lies.” Valerie nodded. “I was not finished, Valerie, wait until I am done.” Cassandra suppressed a smirk as the young woman sat unmoving. “Excellent. You may stay, but I promise you, I do not shrink away from stubbornness as your friends do. Will you accept my offer?”

 “Yes, Cassandra,” Valerie said, “may I make one small request?”

“Continue.” Cassandra’s curiosity baited, she wondered what Valerie would ask of her.

“Allow me to inform my traveling party their help is no longer required,” Valerie offered, “I understand their desire to speak with the Most Holy was the draw for some to make the journey. I should have revealed their letter to be false, I kept these hidden.” Valerie handed over several letters, one bearing the seal of the White Spire, another from the keep at Montsimmard. Both letters of introduction and requesting Valerie Serena Trevelyan allowed to train with Lady Cassandra under her guidance.  

“Thank you, Valerie. I will send replies as soon as our business here is concluded.” Brows knit as Cassandra’s expression darkened. _Of course they sought an audience_ , she thought, _the girl’s well-being was never the point. The supposed letter carried from the Lady Seeker allowed them entry._

“Please inform your escort-” she stood, adjusted her garment and joined Valerie. “Now I think on it, I should deliver the news myself. Will you assist?” Deliberate steps carried her towards the door. “Lesson one Valerie, lying to _me_ never ends well.” 


	2. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mismanaged mission reveals Valerie's attachment to another Seeker and Cassandra must takes steps to end the ill fated relationship between them and prepare to face the Trevelyan stubbornness.

_I’ll do it,_ she says. Cassandra considered Valerie’s words. _She takes on every assignment without argument, no matter how small._ The task before her party required discretion. Cassandra herself drew attention in the surrounding towns and villages, but Valerie excelled at getting lost in crowds, shedding her armor for common clothes she blended with ease and traveled unnoticed.

From her seat in the local tavern, Cassandra observed the town as it flowed through the main square. Valerie had taken two others to locate two smugglers who’d passed bad lyrium to Templars in the Jader Chantry. This mission should have fallen to the Templars, but the request to apprehend the criminals crossed her desk. She’d planned to send it back to the Knight Commander to clean up his own indiscretions; it took Valerie’s convictions to dissuade her.

Hours passed without a word or a signal, expected in missions where Cassandra allowed Valerie to act in her stead.  Cassandra shifted in her chair at the appearance of Seeker Dalfour, one of the two sent with Valerie. Her jaw tightened as discomfited eyes found hers. _What has Valerie done this time_ , she wondered. 

Bastien Dalfour joined the Seekers at Cassandra’s recommendation. A former Templar, he helped clear the corruption hiding within the Order under Knight Commander Martel. Cassandra and the Circle Mages uncovered the Knight Commander’s collusion to seize control of the Chantry five years prior. At eighteen, he’d proven his loyalty to the Divine, and in the times ahead–loyalty carried greater weight than experience.

Leaning back in her chair, Cassandra shook her head. “Allow me to speak for you. You lost her, yes?”

“Lady Cassandra, the Lady Valerie moved into the market, purchased a cloak and then disappeared,” he said, “I searched, but could not find her.”

“I see,” Cassandra said, scanning the passing crowds, “then we wait.” Bastien refused to omit the use of titles when addressing those from noble families; he’d argued the impropriety reflected on his parents.

In the six months since Valerie’s arrival, most missions deviated from Cassandra’s plans and always fell to Valerie’s reckless disregard and haphazard approach. Chaotic methods and disjointed plans chafed Cassandra’s exacting nature, but Valerie’s success permitted Cassandra to overlook her impulsive conduct.

The late afternoon shadows sharpened Cassandra’s view as the sun sank deeper toward the horizon. Forceful movement from the northern end of the crowd alerted her to a commotion. “There,” she hissed. Cassandra stood and beckoned Bastien to follow. “Wait across from me and stand ready. I believe our missing Seeker has found her mark.”

Cassandra risked detection, without knowing Valerie’s plans her chosen position a measured guess. She surmised Valerie had found the men and chased them to the square. Bodies stumbled and voices shouted as two men barreled through the evening crowds. Close behind them, a glimpse of red hair and a flapping cloak confirmed it; Valerie herded the men towards her waiting comrades. Unwilling to risk injury to others, Cassandra opted to leave her shield and sword fastened as they were. She could see a small group of Templars closing in on the chase.

The first man broke through the crowd into the square. He searched for an escape route. Eyes locked on the imposing figure of Cassandra Pentaghast and the man stopped short. Recovering his balance, he shifted to the opposite side running straight into Bastien.  A minor struggle yielded the capture of the first man. The other, seeing his partner caught, pushed on laughing as he looked back at his pursuer. 

Valerie sprinted on despite Cassandra’s calls to wait, dodging stunned townspeople to her left and right.

Knowing only one way to aid Valerie, Cassandra’s commanding voice demanded all move aside. The crowd separated, giving Valerie the added room to reach the fleeing man. The gateway to the town stables and open road ahead of them, Valerie lunged catching the man’s legs, bringing them both tumbling to the ground.

Cassandra arrived first to find Valerie binding the man’s wrists. The Templars arrived not long after, eager to take the two men for questioning.

Arms crossed, Cassandra’s harsh gaze waited for Valerie to acknowledge her displeasure. When the younger of the two women looked up, Cassandra could see the scrapes and cuts from her ordeal. Her features softened at the injuries. “Valerie, you are far too reckless. You’re injured and missing someone,” Cassandra said, referring to Seeker Mercier.

Valerie nodded. “Annette is at the Chantry, she went to alert the Templars. We did the hard work. It’s up to them now,” she said brushing the dirt from her clothes.

A curt nod from Cassandra launched her into action issuing orders in hushed whispers. Bastien would return with Valerie to the inn and wait while Cassandra followed the Templars to the Chantry.

__________

“So,” Valerie said, looking out the window, “how angry was she?”

Pressing his lips together, Bastein answered Valerie. “If by she you refer to the Lady Cassandra, I. . .don’t know. Angry wasn’t the right word, Val.” He lifted her chin, inspecting the injuries. His thumb rubbed against the unmarred tip of her chin, a silent hint of affection between them.  The scrapes would heal, and if she sought a healer’s help–within a day at most. “We should take you to the local healer, Val.”

“No mages. I’m fine.” Valerie pulled away from him. “Be careful how you use my name, Bastien. Maker forbid anyone learns you fancy a noble, isn’t that right?” Her biting words, reflected in a slight wince, gave her the satisfaction of deflecting his concern.

Bastien fought to withhold his reaction. Valerie’s moods changed without warning, they were young–perhaps too young. His mother cautioned him when he wrote of his growing affection for her. _Nobles stick to their own, my son._ While he understood the truth behind his mother’s words, she didn’t know Valerie- so unlike the nobles he’d encountered in Montsimmard, he believed she respected and cared for him. “This is me, remember? You’re not fine. Your answer to everything is ‘fine’. You’ve grown more reckless in the past weeks, why?”

“Leave it,” she snapped, “there is nothing to explain.”

Rather than argue, he returned her cold sentiments. “My lady, forgive the intrusion. By your leave?” He turned on his heal and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

She called after him, but when he did not reply, and then she understood her mistake. “Shit. I did it again.” She fell onto the bed face first and buried her head in a pillow _. I can’t do this_ , she thought, _I need another mission. Something far away from everyone._ Her behavior wasn’t fair, she realized Bastien cared for her, and regret festered in her thoughts as they grew closer.  

At first, his flirting provided a diversion from the strictness of her place at the Grand Cathedral. She’d hoped for nothing more than his company, but the crush that drew her to him soured. The problem wasn’t Bastien- she was the unworthy in this pairing. He meant well, but the constant requests for her feelings and state of being wore her down, picking at the careful façade she’d erected. She had nowhere left to run; she respected Cassandra and her devotion too much. “I must end it. Whatever _it_ is must stop.”

A soft knock grabbed her attention. _I should apologize_ , she thought crossing the room to open the door. “Bastien, I’m sorry,” Valerie said as the door swung open. Cassandra looked at her brow raised.

“What have you done to Bastien that requires an apology, Valerie?”

“Nothing, Cassandra, a private matter.” Valerie’s weak answer confirmed Cassandra’s suspicions. She’d seen too many awkward glances, requested assignments and interactions to dismiss her concerns. The two would need separating; affection led to distraction, which could lead to missteps. Cassandra sought to spare Valerie that pain.

Cassandra had planned to let Valerie and Bastien take the lead on a request for several Seekers to assist the Templars in the replacement lyrium cache delivery. She would take Valerie with her instead. “I see. Then we leave in the morning. Bastien and Annette will remain to oversee the new shipment of lyrium. Settle your matter before we depart.”

The silence on the upper floor of the inn almost prevented Valerie from venturing out, but Cassandra’s strict order forced her out into the hall. _How difficult can this be?_ She wondered thinking on the right words, _Bastien, I don’t think we should continue. It’s better for both of us to stop._   Confident in her task, Valerie’s quiet steps carried her to Bastien’s room. Hesitating for a moment, she knocked repeating the simple words to herself. _It’s better for us both to stop_.

At the moment the door opened, her plan dissolved. Stepping inside the room, she’d forgotten what she’d practiced for hours, a simple end. Something in his smile reminded her of home. She realized he wore a smile she’d seen throughout her life- from her father. A man so content in his love and affection for his wife, he never dwelled on her severity. Bastien looked on her in the same way and Valerie’s heart answered instead of her head.

“I have to leave with Cassandra in the morning,” her soft voice spoke and yet the fire within her argued and tugged at her lips to speak those practiced words. The conflict between her heart and mind clashed until a single tear fell.

Mistaking the emotion as sadness, he wiped her tear and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before holding her close. “She knows, Val. Then we must use caution. The time away will mean nothing, I can promise you.”  He agreed with Cassandra’s words. They were too young and owed their complete allegiance to the Divine and the Seekers. “There is one truth, Val. No matter my allegiance, my mission- no matter the words of any opposition-I love you. If I must wait, then I will wait.”

She pressed her head against his chest, not in affection but in sorrow. _No, please Maker he can’t love me_ , she argued point and counterpoint in her head gripping his tunic in her hands. Valerie had no choice, she had to respond, and the words unclenched in her head. _We have to stop_ , she thought, _we can’t continue, Bastien._  The message she spoke aloud surprised her along with her quieted words, “I love you, too.”

____________

Cassandra’s dedication often infringed on her privacy, and had Valerie not received the letter crushed in her right hand, she would have left Cassandra to her quiet time.

The Grand Cathedral boasted many serene and private alcoves for contemplation and prayer. Cassandra used her private time to read. Valerie hesitated several times as she approached. If the matter remained unsettled, she'd need to leave the Seekers and return to Ostwick.

“Cassandra?” Valerie’s voice, amplified by the cavernous halls emphasized her fearfulness.

Pausing mid turn of a page, Cassandra leaned to see Valerie shifting from foot to foot, a parchment clutched in her hand. “Tell me.” Cassandra hoped the problem would prove simple; it could not be as terrible as the young woman reflected.

A choppy exhale and hesitant steps brought her closer to the alcove. Cassandra gestured for Valerie to sit. “Cassandra, I explained the circumstances of how I left the Templars ten months ago.” When Cassandra nodded in agreement, Valerie continued her story. “The Knight Commander waited to tell my family, positive I would return.” Valerie’s arm thrust the parchment at Cassandra. “My Mother and to use the word enraged is inadequate.”

 Perplexed why a pious family would object a life of service to the Divine, Cassandra accepted the letter. As a child, Valerie never feared the dark, strangers or the soldiers and endless parade that living in Ostwick presented. She and her twin brother Aidan laughed off most of their encounters-except for their mother. Lady Melisande Oreste Trevelyan demanded her children in their endeavors and dealings with the world at large respect the name and family.

Valerie paced as Cassandra read. The purpose of the letter- a final demand to return to Ostwick and resume her place with the Templars. Anything less would force her father to disown her.

“This is ridiculous,” Cassandra sighed. “Return home. I shall give you a letter to end this foolishness and once delivered, you will return to your duties here.” Cassandra left no room for argument. “Well? Go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra's flashback to Byron, Avexis and Frenic is all taken from Dawn of the Seeker. If you haven't taken the time to see this animated movie, I enjoyed it. The rest of the story is of my own making.


End file.
